the boy in the lost wood
by dakesuke.blackdevil
Summary: sasuke was lost in a forest and there he found a fox boy. story about sasunaru! ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**HALO! For your information I am frankly very new here! Im a lanky! **

**BUT! I can make fanfictions tooooo. For all those SasuNaru lover… I thought about making a chance for them when they were kids… Naruto is a Fox boy and sasuke is a Lost boy….. who doesn't love this? Hohohohohoho hope you like it! I just started so if you have any problem with my stories please massage or reply **

**THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN!**

The boy wandered in the forest. He was lost. He cries and yells but no one can hear him, the little boy named sasuke was scared. He ran and ran yet there was no ending. Then he sat under a big tree, " it's no use… I'm lost…" he wipes his tears. Suddenly, a fox looking boy past by. Sasuke pulled his tail, the fox boy cries in pain " it hurtsss! Why did you do that? " he questioned the lost boy behind him " I was making sure it was real " is the answer for the question.

" lies.." the fox boy said making sasuke feels shivers.

" tell me the truth or I'll cast a spell on you " the fox boy tried to scare him, sasuke blushed a little " I'm sorry…. I was… lonely.. " the fox boy blushed as well . Silent took over the conversation as the fox boy tried to get rid of the awkward situation " perhaps… are you perhaps may be lost in this forest? " sasuke nods as the fox boy held his hand " I'll show you the way out then! " a cheerful smile suddenly made sasuke's heart skip a beat.

As they walk through the woods with their hand held tightly, they talk about stories and anything to keep them company . They finally reached the end of the forest . The fox boy released his hand " there you go, I guess this is goodbye?.. " sasuke felt a sting in his chest hearing the fox boy sentence 'good bye'. The fox boy turns around, as he was about to leave his hand was pulled behind making him lost balance and lands on the lost boy's chest.

" don't you dare say good bye. I finally found a friend and he easily said that this is good bye?... I don't like that.. " sasuke took both of the fox boy's hand " tell me your name… my name is sasuke… uchiha sasuke " the fox boy made a weak smile " I'm sorry… I can't be your friend… " "why?! " sasuke was anxious " I am a beast.. I am called the ninth tailed beast.. kurama… " sasuke was shocked… _so he is the ninth tailed beast they were all talking about? _" as you can see, I am quite in a hurry. Please release my hand. "

Sasuke holds the fox boy's hand tighter " you're not alone…. " "huh?" the fox boy was clueless . sasuke looks at the fox boy's eyes " you're not alone… now I'm here…. You don't have to pretend that you're okay being alone. I know! Because now I'm here! " the fox boy blush in tears " you don't know! You'll never know! How it hurts me hurting people that didn't do anything… trying to fit in a world that pretended I was never there.. I deserve this! " unable to control his tear, the fox boy cried loudly, loudly as he can ever be . as he was crying, sasuke hugs him tightly the fox boy cries on his shoulder.\

After hours of cries -

" are you alright? " the fox boy realized that he was sleeping on sasuke's lap, he felt happy for a while. " sasuke-san… I'm sorry, I unexpectedly cried… " " don't worry, I don't mind.. if you were to ever feel sad and alone, I am here for you.. " the fox boy blushed.

Sasuke remembered something " oh by the way, what's your name? " the fox boy fidgets and slowly answers " n-naruto… Uzumaki Naruto…. ".

Thus, the start of a new bond between a monster and a human.

May the bond last forever.

**I wanna make sasuke and Naruto meets again.. well after 5 years! **

**Thry both turned into hot hunks. BANZAI! I though I'll never finish this!**

**Naruto was a sexy fox boy, I stoped being a sasunaru fangirl the last 6 years.**

**Sasuke was a handsome ninja/shinobi**

**LOVE LOVE LOVE!**

**Seeeeee you in next chapter, ( if I can finish it… ****~(0 30)~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Haiya….. disappointed! Very disappointed! I've finished it early but its so hard to find any reception! Goddamn it.. but its ok now.. I've finally finished it… SasuNaru FanFiction. This is their new meeting after 5 years. And where was Sasuke that time? well.. he had a mission to complete and Naruto stays hidden deeply in the forest to wait for Sasuke to come back… hohohohohohohohohohooo. ENJOY~!**

Sasuke finally finished his mission after 5 years. He misses his fox friend he can barely sleep. Actually he was in love of the fox beast, in love of his best friend, in love.. is this love?

Sasuke wasn't sure of it. He have kept his feeling silent this whole 5 years. God knows what will happen if he confess. He just keep it a secret until he dies (?!).

Naruto was eating 3 cups of ramen (that was stolen from the village). He had been eating ramen about 3 years ago " I wish I can get the special ramen" Naruto was sulking about food until he captures a familiar scent coming toward his direction.

" is that…" the scent was getting stronger until a man appeared " Sasuke!" yes, it was sasuke.

" where have you been? I missed you!" Sasuke took a glance at Naruto. He gain height but still shorter than him. Naruto now has 5 fox tail. _How old was he? _Naruto was very attractive that made Sasuke speechless. " sasuke?... sa-su-ke….. SASUKE!" Naruto yelled out his name.

"what-?"

"are you daydreaming? If you are then don't" Naruto kept on sulking. " why are you sulking?" Naruto turns to sasuke and sulked again " I cant get my hands on the special ramen.." sasuke thought that Naruto was being sarcastic. But he was not, and that made him ask " since when did you know about ramen? I thought you'll never.. ever come to the village" Sasuke saw many cups of ramen behind the bushes.

" i…. just went out for aa little bit…" Naruto was guilty because he once said to Sasuke that he will never.. ever going to the village with him and this fact made Sasuke angry " you refused to go to the village with me but you went to the village everyday just to eat(steal) ramen?!" Sasuke saw Naruto shivers. It made his hearth cool again.

" I'm sorry Sasuke.. I was hungry.." Naruto apologized and made a puppy (well it can also be foxy) eyes. Sasuke almost faint " it's okay… from now on I'll bring ramen for you" Sasuke turns his head to the right (looks like a high school boy talking to her girlfriend).

" really?! Thanks a lot Sasuke!" Naruto hugs Sasuke . Blush~~~~ (///)

Sasuke couldn't sleep that night. Thinking about his precious fox sexy figure ''_Naruto…'' _*Shake's head* _Omaigod! I was having a dirty thougt about Naruto again! _Sasuke wanders off into the town gazing the starry sky, he somehow heard three men talking about a beast in the forest.

"hei, have you heard? They say the nine tailed best was in the forest. It was there since 5 years ago."

"yep.. I heard of it, don't know if it's real but for sure it must be dangerous."

"how about we go into the forest to make sure of it? Call the others. Lets go tonight."

Sasuke ran to his house. Grab his weapons and mask he goes into the forest. _Naruto! _

Naruto was gazing the stars as a familiar scent catches his attention. But it wasn't the only scent he smell, there were more behind. He hid behind the trees. A familiar man appeared wearing a mask, He was bleeding then more men came it looks like their fighting.

"where is the nine tailed best?! You must be his acquaintance!" one of the men yelled.

_Nine tailed beast?! Me? What do they want from me?.. then, does that mean that man is Sasuke?_ Naruto couldn't do anything as the men attacked Sasuke. When Sasuke falls to the ground Naruto jumps out to save him. The other men were shocked.

"so this is the nine tailed beast… I see he only have 5 tails, that means he still isn't matured."

"he doesn't seem as scary as they said… he looks more charming"

Naruto stand in front of Sasuke wanting to protect him "Stupid! Are you crazy! These men are searching for you! Go! Hide!" Sasuke scold his beloved fox as he was standing up to protect him.

"No! you're badly injured! I'll protect you now! " Naruto fought with all the men as he break through his limits. Sasuke took his arm and ran into the deep forest. They ran and ran and just kept running until they both fell to the ground. It was silent, they weren't being chased anymore.

"Naruto, are you alive?"

PAK! Naruto smacked Sasuke on the back. "I see that you're alive but what was that for?!" Sasuke yelled in pain.

"that was for doing unnecessary things on your own! What should I do if you're gone?!" before Sasuke replied Naruto shed tears "S-stupid! Why are you crying?!"

"What should I do if you're gone?... I don't want to lose you…"

Unable to held his feeling Sasuke hugs Naruto gently. "don't cry! Please don't cry… I don't want to lose you either… don't say those words… because I won't leave you alone…"

"I love you"

"what?"

"!"

"What did you say Sasuke?"

Sasuke's face turned red. He didn't realize those word coming out of his mouth. "….."

"Sasuke~!" Naruto pawn 'the red as tomato' Sasuke " ouch! What?" Sasuke yelled in pain(again) " tell me what you said earlier! If you say it I'll cast a spell on you…!" Naruto rolls his finger as if he's going to cast a spell " Gezz, you ask for it!"

Sasuke kissed Naruto "I love you Stupid fox….. (=///=)"

"(O/O)'' I… L-l-l-like you too!" a pinch lands on Narutos cheek Sasuke wasn't satisfied "hey! How come I have to say the embarrassing one! You say it too!"

"F-fine! Daisuki dess! Aishiteru! I Love You! (:*Muahhhhh ) satisfied?!"

"No"

"?! What else?!"

Sasuke chuckled " Ehm! Where's my kiss?" this time it's 'the red tomato' Naruto "k-kiss?" Sasuke nod in reply.

"Then I'll have to cast a spell on you" "ehh?"

Naruto kissed Sasuke and hold his face " uchiha Sasuke, you will now forever on love me and never will leave"

Sasuke and Naruto eyed each other " will you? Sasuke?"

"pht.. what kind of spell is that? Uzumaki Naruto, even if you didn't cast that spell, I will still love you… and yes, never will I leave"

**This was a story about the lost boy in the lost wood and the fox boy. ****J**

**THANK YOU FOR READING! I WISH I WAS A PRO, THEN I WOULDN'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT THE SENTENCE… ^_^**

**Do not critic my imagination! I worked hard to make this fiction.**

**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHTA!**


End file.
